Dova DXD
by Nightingaleassassin
Summary: When the dragonborn awakens in a strange place with no recollection of how he got there a chance meeting with two people will, just like back home, will pull him into a strange conflict between supernatural forces and lead him to the answer of how he entered this world.
1. Chapter 1

Dova dxd- Chapter 1

 **(A/N- This is my first ever fan fiction story ever so any helpful feedback would be appreciated. So this is a story where the dovakin/dragonborn, listener, nightingale, archmage, etc. is sent to the world of highschool dxd. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC character. Now enough of this shit on with the story.)**

 _Italicized- thought_

 **Bold/underline- shout or dragon speak**

Silence… that's all Thanatos could hear as he lie upon the hard ground, which was strange being as he was in winterhold and you could always hear the viscous snow and wind around the hold even indoors, yet he couldn't hear or even feel it.

He was outside the uncomfortable sunlight confirmed that much but that brought about another question, why was he outside, he was in the college of winterhold so why was he on his back on the grass… _wait a moment grass, winterhold doesn't have grass only snow and ice and its warm, warmer than damn near anywhere in Skyrim so where in oblivion am I._ he thought trying to piece together what had happened and where he was.

 _Well I got nothing,_ he had spent a few moments trying to remember but it was like trying to teach a falmer to love, fucking impossible. For a moment he thought he might have died but that couldn't be right, there were no gods and daedric princes fighting over his soul so he could rule that out.

Thanatos didn't sense anyone around so he decided to open his eyes and try to find out where he was. As he began to take in his surroundings he saw he was in a small forest that greatly reminded him of the forest around nightingale hall. Tall trees with some orange and yellow leaves however there were some strange looking trees with pink petals that he didn't recognize.

 _Just to be safe_ , **LassYahNir (Aura Whisper)** he 'shouted' to check the his sight went dark for a split second as his eyes grew accustom to the shouts affect and as his sight returned he looked around for the glowing aura of anything that might be hostile around. Satisfied that there were no enemies around he made it a point to check his gear to see what he had to work with and to make sure he didn't lose anything important.

As he checked to make sure he had his equipment and to take stock of what he had on him. He looked down and was greeted by the familiar red grow of his daedric armor, this was his proudest smithing achievement a set of light daedric armor, which was amazing seeing that a normal set would way more than a hundred pounds and his light set only weighed about twenty pounds, with a set of dwemer gears in the helm that controls the face of the helmet allowing him to uncover his face without taking off his helm. He moved to check his black satchel bag, a long time ago when he first started adventuring he had found a way to enchant his bag so the weight of the item mattered not the size.

He quickly dug into his bag and pulled out a large red bottle with a wide base filled with a dark read liquid and took a long drink emptying the bottle. _Shit_ he thought as he took another look in his bag _I only three of those potions left._ "Well I guess I better find a town, and find out where the fuck I am, "he said as he picked a direction a started walking.

Thanatos had been walking for about 20 minutes when he found something that made him stop in his tracks. A city that damn near rivals the imperial city and solitude, he was hidden in the woods near it but he could clearly see the buildings, buildings that were completely different than anything he's seen before some he'd even say rival the white gold tower in size but what really stood out to him was what was moving below the buildings, they reminded him of carriages but they had no horses and moved way faster. "Dwemer?" He asked himself, they practically disappeared from tamriel so perhaps they came here.

His sight turned to the people walking, most of them were dressed strangely, however some were dressed more normal to him but the other people were crowding around them talking to one another and pointing strange boxes that produced light at them. * _Probably best not to ware my gear down there don't want to deal with whatever there doing_ * he thought but he didn't want to leave them somewhere in case he needed them. * _Of course I'll just make my gear invisible so they only see me and the clothes I where under my armor_ * he thought as he cast invisibility on his stuff so he could hopefully blend in.

As his gear disappeared it revealed a fairly tall, 18 year old nord with short blond hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a simple black shirt and black pants, with skin as pale as snow, "from over here it looked like there were only imperials and nords so I should blend in fairly easy," he said and with that he was off.

 _by sithis its loud here_ Thanatos thought as he walked along the streets, it sounded like a shouting match between 3 dragons, but what really irritated him was the fact that everyone seemed to be talking but he couldn't tell what they were saying everyone was speaking another language, he had a spell that could translate for him he was just looking for a secluded place to cast it, however as soon as he found a side alley two things caught his eye or rather two people... two beautiful women walking side by side one with blood red hair and the other with dark black hair, but that's not what drew his attention something was off about them they seemed definitely more powerful than they were letting on.

 _There something different than the rest of these people, they seem pretty powerful I think I should try to find out who they are, might be able to finally find something, hopefully they can understand me_ Thanatos thought as they approached. His suspicious were correct as they approached it was apparent that they could sense magic, _they sense magic should play this well don't know what I'm up against… or I can have some fun with it_ he thought with a quick smirk before getting into character. "Excuse me," he called causing both to flinch slightly drawing them away from their search, "ah yes did you say something," the red head responded looking surprised, _ShowTime_ he thought, "ah I'm glad to have met someone who can understand me, oh pardon me where are my manners my name is Thanatos and you are?" Thanatos said with a bit of a laugh, the red haired woman answered with a slight giggle, "hello there my name is Rias Gremory and this is my friend Akeno Himiejima, you're new to Japan aren't you?" "Noticed that didn't you," Thanatos said rubbing the back of his neck acting embarrassed, "truth is that this is my first time and I'm kind of lost, could you be so kind as to tell me where i could get something to eat?" "Sure thing there's a fast food place right around the corner," akeno said with a kind smile, as rias was looking at him with a slight confused look in her eyes.

 _wow they still haven't figured out I'm the magical source yet, seriously, well lets have some fun and see if i can help them along_ Thanatos thought as he took akeno's hand and kissed it causing her to blush slightly, "my thanks to you two you have made my day," he turns to rias drawing her attention and kissing her hand as well and whispers to her "I hope you find what you're looking for" and walks away leaving both of them surprised. After a minute rias said, "akeno you don't think..." which earned a giggle from akeno, "it seems this Thanatos is more than he lets on," rias nods, "i think we should keep an eye on him and try to find out who he actually is," akeno giggled as they walked after him.

After he had left Akeno and Rias he finally found a place to cast his translation spell and continued on his journey to find this "fast food place". As he continues walking he learned a few things from the people as well as what akeno told him, he was in a place called Japan, they used a form of money called yen, the things he thought were dwemer carriages were called cars, and the place he was looking for had a giant yellow m in front of it although he didn't know why but what he did know was that there was some fool in front of him that just put a huge amount of this yen in his pocket,

 _Well I probably need it more than he does so I guess it's time to go 'fishing'_ Thanatos thought with a grin. As he walked past the man he expertly reached into his pocket and quickly took the money and kept walking away with a smirk, Thanatos was great at many things but even a god could catch him at work, _well this is a good hall should be enough for a place to stay for now till I find a way home_ he thought as he entered the building with the yellow m, got some strange looking food and sat down. He was trying to find out what he just got that he didn't notice Akeno and Rias walking up to him until they were at his table.

"You seem like you've never seen a cheese burger before," rias said with a smile drawing Thanatos's attention away from the food, _perfect timing I was wondering if they figured it out, well I might as well keep acting until they call me out_ _besides this is pretty fun_ Thanatos thought as he smiled at the two women, "ah rias and akeno a pleasure to see you again, haha yea were I'm from we don't have anything like this so it's kind of new to me, actually if you're not busy why don't you join me it would be nice to make some friends while I'm here," Thanatos said with the kindest smile he could manage _something tells me they won't be busy, they want information so maybe if I dangle some information in front of them I might be able to find out who they are and possibly find a way back_ Thanatos thought as they took a seat in front of him, "thank you, so where are you from?" Rias asked, Thanatos smiled, " I'm from a little place up north," this earned a slight giggle from akeno, "that's pretty vague could you tell us the name of this place up north," "oh my wanting to know exactly where i live but we only just met," Thanatos said blatantly pretending to be embarrassed earning a laugh from the two however only for a second before rias leaned over the table towards him and quietly said seriously, "ok very cute but we both know that you're more than you're letting on so who are you really?" Thanatos grinned and copied rias by also leaning over the table, "I'm a man who also knows you two are more than meets the eye, also by how serious you sound you think I'm something I'm not, and I would be happy to answer any questions you have and you can answer mine but you know as well as I that that's not the type of conversation to have in a place like this so if you have questions you should find a better place to ask ok," this took rias off guard she was expecting anything other than this man wanting to actually answer her questions. "Very well meet us at kuoh academy's occult research club tomorrow at four o' clock okay?" Rias asked after reigning here composer, "until then my lady," Thanatos replied in a very respectful manor after which the two girls departed.

 _That took less time than I thought and went way better than I expected, they really took the bait, so maybe tomorrow I can get some answers_ he thought as he threw away his food and went off to find an inn to stay for the night. It took about 20 minutes and several less than helpful people but he found an inn and got a room. When he got in his room he removed his gear except for his under clothes and two daggers he hid under his pillow, "tomorrow should be pretty interesting, can't wait." And with that he fell asleep.

* **A/N- that was the introduction chapter it probably wasn't very good because I have a problem writing beginnings of story lol. If you would like me to continue the story please let me know but until then have a good one guys**


	2. Chapter 2

Dova DxD- Chapter 2

 **(A/N-** **This chapter will be about the dragonborn exploring this new world he has found himself, in at least in the beginning (insert evil laugh here).** **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC character)**

The intense sunlight streaming through the window forced Thanatos to wake, _its times like this that I wish harkon actually succeeded in blocking out the sun,_ he thought as he got up and moved towards the window. As he looked out the window he took a look at the sky. According to the sun it was around 8 o' clock, "well I have a few hours before I have to meet Rias might as well explore this place, and see what this Japan has to offer" _._ He said as he moved to his bag and fished out another red bottle and emptied it before putting on his gear, casting invisibility on it and heading out.

As Thanatos walked around the city he was enamored by all the sights and sounds around him, it took some time to get use to the volume but after that the city was actually very interesting. He was walking past buildings looking through the windows; some of the buildings had some interesting things like some strange looking clothes, some had some of those car things, there was one building with these large boxes with some moving pictures inside that took a while for him to tear himself away from.

About two hours later he found a store called a pawn shop that sold a wide variety from items but what drew his attention was the fact that they had some sword on the wall he wanted to look at. As he entered the shop he was greeted by the shopkeeper, Thanatos nodded to the man in response and moved to the back where the swords were and began to examine each weapon carefully, weighing them in comparison to Nightingale's talon, the sword given to him by his friend and fellow nightingale Karliah that belonged to the late nightingale Gallus.

Driving the memories associated with that name he went back to the blade in his hands. The sword looked very much like the akaviri blade the moth priest Dexion carried. Putting down the sword he decided to examine the rest of the store, as he looked around the store he found a few books that looked interesting and a strange small foldable knife which he bought and exited the store. As the dragonborn left the store, out of the corner of his eye he saw a black haired women duck behind the corner down the street, she looked like she was watching him. " _Kusah aanwo los nir dovah do brom? I'll vos lorot rek lost thral nau zey, fend kos moor_." (Interesting someone is already hunting the dragon of the north? i'll let think she has the jump on me, should be fun.) Thanatos mumbled to himself as he began to walk down the street, his new shadow following at a distance.

Thanatos continued to explore the town, the entire time the black haired woman was following. After some time Thanatos made his way to kuoh academy but stopped on the walkway above the street and just began to watch the cars go by and thought about how he could have ended up in such a strange world. _Some deadra fucking with me… no the only one who would do something like this is Sheogorath but he wouldn't have stayed quiet about it for this long… and there's not enough cheese, maybe…_ "Um excuse me" his thoughts were interrupted by a nervous sounding women's voice called out from his side. As he turned to face her he saw that she was a young high school aged women, with long black hair and violet eyes, and who was wearing a red school uniform. _Is this the one who was following me, that might explain why she seems nervous, but if she was why would she approach me. She definitely isn't some random human she has a power that is being concealed, whatever she is she's powerful, but what does she want._

" Yes can I help you" the dragonborn asked which caused the women to blush before she began to speak, "I'm sorry to bother you, my name is Yuuma. I saw you walking around town and I was trying to work up the nerve to talk to you." _Well she definitely was the one following me but why?_ "I was wondering if… well…" she started before taking a deep breath and asking with a shy look on her face, "would you go on a date with me?" _What in oblivion is a date?_ Was the only thing he could think of, he had never heard of this "date" thing before but whatever it was he needed to get to the school so he didn't have time to ask but what's the worst thing that can happen if he agrees, plus it might help him find out who this Yuuma is, "sure I will go on a date with you, by the way my name is Thanatos." He said with a kind smile, causing Yumma to smile and give him a quick hug, which actually caught him off guard, "Really that's great how about tomorrow at noon? We can meet by the fountain in the park," she asked, "sounds great, see you then" Thanatos said before Yumma smiled at him once again and left, to his surprise skipping slightly. _I really need to find out what this date thing is._ He thought before continuing to meet with Rias.

Kuoh academy it wasn't as impressive as say the collage of winterhold but it was a very beautiful school. "Ah I'm so glad you could make Thane fufu," a familiar voice giggled. It was akeno walking toward him from an old building near the back of the campus, "how did you know my title," Thanatos said in confusion, only to receive a confused look from akeno in return, "never mind so I take it that you're going to escort me to rias?" Akeno nodded, "yep if you could follow me," akeno said earning a nod from Thanatos before she began to walk toward the old building she came from.

As they entered the building Thanatos noticed that it only had two doors and one of which was chained shut. The other door was the one Akeno led him through. As he entered the room he saw a room lined with bookshelves and a few windows that had two couches one of which was occupied by a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes sitting on it eating something, with a table in between the couches, and behind that at the far side of the room was Rias sitting behind a large desk with a young man with short blonde hair, and grey eyes standing beside said desk with his hand on the hilt of a sword on his hip. "Ah good to see you again Thanatos so glad you could make it, I suppose proper introductions are in order don't you?" Rias asked with a very kind smile, drawing a slight smirk from Thanatos, "of course however I will say, as nicely as I possibly can, if blondie over there keeps his hand on his blade it won't end well for him." He said calmly but with an underling seriousness. "Oh you think you would win against a knight of the house of Gremory?" the blond asked, tightening his grip on his sword, which caused Thanatos to laugh a little, "listen kid I have killed things that would haunt your dreams and done things you could never dream of, so if you don't want me to send you to the void in as many pieces as possible I suggest you remove your hand from your blade," Thanatos said staring the blond down, his voice taking a venomous edge that caused the entire room to be taken aback. After a few moments of tense silence Rias finally spoke, "Kiba please take your hand off your sword, I invited him here to talk not to fight so please," this caused Kiba to take his hand off his blade followed by a quick "yes president."

"Thank you now back to introductions," Thanatos with a smile back on his face, which earned a smile from Rias. "Very well I am the devil Rias Gremory heir to the house of Gremory," she gestured to the man beside her, "this is Yuuto Kiba my knight," she gestured to the girl sitting on the couch, "that is Koneko Toujou," and finally she gestured to Akeno, "and you already know akeno, she is my queen," she stated very proudly. "You're a dremora? Most of the dremora I've met don't look nearly as normal as you," Thanatos said in surprise, causing Rias to have a very confused look on her face, "what's a dremora? Who are you?" she asked, very confused. Thanatos sighed _where did I put that list_ he thought before taking a deep breath. "I am Thanatos, the _dovahkiin_ , savior of _skyrim, and_ solstheim _._ I am also archmage of the collage of winterhold; harbinger of the companions; guild master of the thieves guild; listener of the dark brotherhood, general of the imperial army, thane of all nine skyrim holds, briefly I was a vampire hunter, adventurer, bard, mercenary, I was a werewolf for a little bit. I think that's all." Thanatos finished pretending to be out of breath. He looked around at the people in the room, and the look on their faces… priceless.

It had been a full five minutes of silence, while Thanatos just stood there with a smile on his face, this always happened when he listed all of his titles which granted wasn't often, seeing as mostly everyone in skyrim knew about him but the few times he had to list them all, the reaction he got always made his day. _I wonder what the first question will be, probably what's skyrim, or maybe how did someone get so many titles._ He thought as he waited for someone to break the silence. After a few more moments Rias finally spoke, "you mentioned a place called skyrim, I've never heard of such a place." She asked causing Thanatos's smile to widen, _called it_ , "skyrim is a region in the northern part of Tamriel, and before you ask Tamriel is a continent on nirn, and nirn is the name of the world I come from." Thanatos stated, akeno was the first to respond, "You're from another world," was all she could say. "yes, yesterday I awoke in the woods outside of this town with no idea how I got here, the last thing I could remember was walking into the hold of winterhold but that was a few days ago." He said with a slight sigh of frustration. He had been trying to remember anything that could have happened but to little avail. He suddenly remembered how serious Rias was the day before, like she thought he was something dangerous. _Well I am dangerous but she must have thought I was someone, or something specific._

"Rias" he said, "yesterday you seemed like you thought I was someone else, care to explain," Thanatos asked drawing a sigh from Rias. "I thought you might have been an angel, or a fallen angel, however this is even more complicated." She said standing up from her desk walking toward Thanatos. "Until we know what you're capable of we can't allow you out of our sight." She said with a sigh. "I sorry I must have misunderstood you. You just said you can't allow me, no disrespect but you have to earn the right to tell me what to do." Thanatos said with a slight agitation in his voice, which caused Rias to sigh again, "look your obviously powerful but if your alone and an angel or fallen angel were to find you they might find you as a threat and try to kill you, and I don't think you want that do you," Rias stated with a very serious expression. "Actually that sounds fun I haven't had a good fight in ages," he said with a very happy look on his face, before he started laughing, "seriously I appreciate the concern but I can handle myself, and I would be happy to show you my skills however I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt," he ended on a serious note. "Actually," akeno chimed in, "If you want to see what he's capable, we were asked to take care of that stray devil, so if he's up for it he can show off his skills against the stray and take care of it all at once." "Wait a minute so not only do you want me to kill a stray devil, but you want me to show off," Thanatos asked, akeno nodded with a smile, "akeno, you my dear women have made me so happy," he said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

As night began to fall, everyone arrived at what Thanatos could only describe as the most rundown building that was still standing. "The stray devil has been luring people into this building and eating them, we were asked to take it down." Akeno said in a very serious tone, all while Thanatos was grinning like a child in a sweet shop, "are you sure you can handle this by yourself Thanatos?" Rias asked with genuine concern, after all this man wasn't from this world and she sort of felt responsible for his wellbeing. "Are stray devils powerful?" he asked, and Kiba answered very powerful, "thank sithis, it's been forever since I've been in a good fight, just hang back I can handle this," Thanatos said cheerfully, his smile continuing to grow, _this should be fun,_ he thought as they entered the building.

"now what could that foul fecal smell be, something smells quite delicious as well, I wonder if it tastes sweet or bitter," a voice called before reveling itself. The voices source appeared to be a naked women about 20 feet in the air, but below that, hidden in the shadows, her bottom half was hairy, and, beastly, it looked someone crossed a frostbite spider and a bear, though sadly this wasn't the ugliest thing he ever fought. "Viser you wretch, you who ran away from your…wait what is he doing." Rias was cut off when Thanatos bolted past her at break neck speed towards the now named monstrosity. Reviling his armor and drawing his blade "bold human, I love a meal that puts up a fight," viser said before putting her hands on her bust, _what in oblivion is she doing,_ Thanatos thought before the creature began to fire yellow light from her bust, towards the dragonborn. The light hit in front of him kicking up a wall of dust. And as the dust dissipated, it reviled Thanatos on one knee holding up a shield made of ice attached to his left arm. "You do relies how fucking disgusting that was don't you?" he asked as his arm changed back to normal, and he took off towards viser again. After viser got over her shock that he had survived her attack she struck out at him with one of her bestial legs, only to have Thanatos catch it moments before it hit him, "that was a very bad idea," he said before he drove his blade into the creatures leg causing her to shriek in pain, he smiled under his helmet and tightly griped viser's leg and ripped it off in a fountain of blood, as viser shrieked even louder in pain and terror. "Now that has to hurt," he taunted with a laugh, "now what should I do with this," he said, thinking out loud, as viser tried to stand up. _I know_ he thought as he began to spin the heavy severed leg and began to beat the beast with its own leg, "you know," Thanatos began, still beating viser with her own leg, "I bet your KICKING yourself for abandoning your master, eh?" he said laughing, earning a few sighs from Rias and her gang, "oh come on that was clever," he shouted to them, dropping the leg and running up the bloody and beaten stray devil, climbing up to the strays face grabbing her arms and pulling her so they were face to face, "pew, I can smell your bad breath even in my helmet," He said before his helmets face plate retracted, reveling his once dark blue eyes, now burning red and razor sharp fangs he sunk into the creatures exposed neck, draining most of viser's blood, just enough that she stayed alive. After drinking his fill he drew his head and took aim at the creature before drawing in a deep breath, **FUS RO DAH (Unrelenting force** ) He powerfully shouted at viser shattering her neck and skull, killing her instantly, before jumping down off her corpse and reclaiming his blade from her leg and turning to face the audience behind him.

As he scanned the faces of Rias and her team he was not disappointed by their expressions, everyone was in a stunned silence, well everyone except Akeno whose face was flushed and was breathing heavily, barely able to stay on her feet, _what's wrong with her… you know what, never mind I don't think I want to know._ "So Rias," he said to her, "do you think I can handle myself yet," Thanatos asked only to receive a nod in return.

 **(A/N)- And that ends chapter 2 I had planned to have this chapter posted earlier but got a little side tracked. So I want to have someone to join rias's group with the boosted gear that issei has, but I don't know if I want to use issei or make an oc character with it or something so let me know what you think I should do, but anyway next chapter Thanatos's date with Yuuma, but until then have a good one guys.**


End file.
